Fifteen
by PeetoLover90
Summary: High School AU. Peeta is a freshmen with his besties Katniss and Gale by his side. But Peeta is drooling over 2 of the hottest guys at Capitol High, Finnick and Cato. And maybe even his BFF Gale? Only time will tell. Will Peeta find love? Or will all these hunks break his fragile heart? Read to find out and the review please! Rated M for language/other stuff. Peeto! Peenick! Pele!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Morning of Your Very First Day

My name is Peeta Mellark. I go to Capitol High in a town in southern California called Capitol. Weird, I know. Our county name is weird too. Panem. Nobody questions it though. My family owns the town bakery. I have a loving Dad, a bitch that we call Mom, but somehow my Dad still loves her and oh yeah, my two older brothers, Rhye & Weet. Weird names, I know. Our names are similar to bread names and well it gets kind of anooying but we've gotten over it.

I get along with my brothers of course. My mom likes them but has always kind of disliked me. Yeah she says she 'loves' me but I doubt it. I have heard her say she wishes I had been a girl but she kind of got her wish when I came out to the family at the end of 8th grade, after I had told my best friends of course.. That's when her dislike lessened and honestly that annoyed me but whatever. I'm not even flamboyant at all so I don't see why she got excited since she probably hoped I would be even more girly because honestly I can be a little too gay too function sometimes.

At least that's what my best friend since we were toddlers tells me, Katniss Everdeen. She has always been more of a guy than me being athletic and more into sports than I am but whatever. And I know never to piss her off to the point of wanting to kill me because well, she knows how to use an array of weapons thanks to her many hunting trips with her dad and her neighbors the Hawthorne's. At first I was jealous when that started a few years ago but that was because she got to spend time with one of the town studs, Gale Hawthorne. Every girls wants him and I know I do too. I'm sure there are other guys who want him too but none that I know of. Then again I live in a super small town with only 12 main roads that go around in a circle and the wide avenue we have called Capitol Way that runs through the center of the town and then connects to the Pacific Coast Highway (PCH). It's pretty weird but you get used to it and besides there's a bunch of little small connecting streets between each avenue so you don't HAVE to use the main road.

Anyway, Gale has become a good friend of both Katniss and I. He used to call her Catpiss when we younger to piss her off. Of course one day it made her cry so he stopped. For a while I thought they would get together and the strange thing is that Gale has never been with a girl and him and Kat never got together so I always have hope for him and me, and that has led to the huge crush I have on him. And sometimes it seems like we could be a couple in the future but then it all falls apart. When I told Gale I was gay he said he was really glad I told him and that his opinion doesn't change about me because he will always love me for who I am. I don't know why but that made me happy. I told Katniss first about me being gay and she said exactly, "Peeta, this isn't really knews to me honestly. I kind of assumed anyway. And I've seen the way you look at Gale when we all hangout." I was shocked I was that obvious. She then went on about how me and Gale would make such a cute couple. She even said she thinks he's gay but I tell her how doubtful it is and she ended the conversation with, "well only time will tell. High school is 4 years of our lives. Get ready."

This was all at the beginning of summer and once I was out to everyone I felt so much happier and no one ever bothered me about it luckily. I've heard the horror stories on TV and the internet. So sad. But our town is very accepting. I mean it's not like I got a megaphone and said "Hey bitches I'm gay!" Though that would have been funny to see everyone faces. Anyway, it was really my loudmouth mom who told everyone by talking to her friends at the salon she goes to and well it spread like wildfire. Like I said, luckily no one is homophobic here, at least not publicly that is.

So this is where my story for you begins. Day 1 of my freshman year at Capitol High. Everyone always knows each other and there's a lot of mixed classes so sometimes you could have a kid of any grade in your class but usually only happen for electives, languages, and math. As I get ready for school I wear some tight khakis that cup my ass well and a tight v-neck to show off my toned figure. I then slip on some cute vans and by the time I'm out the door its already 7:30 and Katniss and Gale are waiting for me since they are my neighbors and what not. We walk the short distance to our bus stop and then hop on the bus for the first time for high school. Katniss, Gale, and I take the bus to school since we live on 12th and it's a far trek to school. We're all the first ones on the bus and we sit in the back. Katniss in her own 2 seater and Gale and I together. Strangely, it was Gale's idea but I didn't question it. Katniss on the other hand couldn't stop smirking at me. After a minute of that I started to blush and Gale looked down at me saying. "Peeta, why are you blushing so much?"

My lame response was, "Oh I guess its sorta hot in here." Katniss just started laughing really hard and the bus driver Ms. Effie Trinket told her to 'shush and have respectable manners on a Capitol High bus'. That made Katniss laugh even harder and even Gale and I started to laugh too. Effie just shook her head. Her weird pink curly hair bouncing at every bump the bus hit. As we pulled up to the only other stop on 12th, a beautiful blonde girl named Madge Undersee entered the bus and sat at the front as she isn't very social to many people, really keeps to herself but she did wave at me and Katniss as we are friendly with her. Madge is the ex-mayors daughter. He now is just a council member but is highly respected. Mr. Undersee also loves to buy my backery's strawberry shortcakes. He claims to have quite a taste for strawberries because he also always orders cakes and cupcakes with strawberries on them. It's kind of weird.

The bus then traveled down 11th and picked up Thresh and Rue. Thresh is a junior this year and Rue is our age. Thresh sat by himself and Rue, seeing us, asked to sit with us and Katniss, being friends with her, said yes and offered her a seat. I never have really gotten to know her but she is a nice girl. The rest of bus trip flew by as we picked up other kids around town. On 7th the bus picks up some other kids and among them, Johanna Mason. She's apparently quite the wild child. She's a junior and plays soccer and well kicks major ass and really knows how to fake an injury from what I hear. She plays the weakling card just to get other teams red carded. Its pretty funny when you think about it. It's even funnier when she scores 3 goals on their asses like 5 minutes later. On 5th we picked up a new girl to town whom no one's has met yet. She looks super shy and judging by the way she looks down and simply just sits down at the nearest empty seat proves it. I don't know her name yet but she resembles a fox in her face so I dub her, Foxface for now. Actually sounds kind of mean of me to say that. Oh well! On 4th, the hottest guy in town and quite possibly in all of America if not the whole world gets on the bus and he's only a sophomore. His name is Finnick Odair. And boy would I love to ride that….anyway he's hot and apparently very straight as he has slept with about the entire female population of Capitol High. Sadly he won't be on this bus too long in the futre since I hear him talking about getting his car soon to Thresh. They don't usually socialize from what I know but they both play on the football team so I guess they bond over that. I don't even realize I'm drooling a little bit until I see a text from Katniss which is weird since she's right near me but I open it obviously.

_Katniss: "Peeta stop drooling over Finnick. Gale might get jealous." _

_Me: "Stfu Catpiss :P"_

_Katniss: "FUCK YOU PEETA BREAD"_

_Me: "Ok bye"_

It was quite the conversation I must say but anyway I decided to talk to Gale to keep my attention off of that hot stud Finn. Damn the things I would do. Ugh my wandering mind, tisk tisk. The only other people picked up are random people I don't know very well. Most people on 4th and lower either walk or drive so not many get on the last few stops but the bus is always very full.

Next thing I know, we're at school and being sent to orientation in our massive gym. It can hold a lot more people than the amount that are usually in it. In hindsight it's kind of a waste of money but whatever. That's when I see him and his crew. As me and my besties get off the bus I nearly trip on my own feet as I stare at one of the hottest guys in town. Gale is friends with him but has never introduced us. I wonder why. His name is Cato. He stands all cocky at the head of a group of his closest friends; Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove. Marvel is super cute but kinda lanky. He's a lax bro so I don't really pay attention to him. Glimmer is the definition of your blond bimbo. Oh and did I mention she's head cheerleader and sleeps with like every guy but apparently she does it to make Marvel jealous but in turn he does the same. It's like, why can't they just fuck already and be a couple like what the fuck. It actually annoys me. And then Clove. She used to be so sweet but then she didn't grow boobs in middle school and turned into a conniving bitch and yet is still popular. I don't get it. She plays soccer and is the second best player after Johanna but apparently they hate each other.

Now the main show, Cato, is the star quarterback of our team and he's only sophomore just like the rest of them. Cato used to live on 12th and lived across from me but then he moved to 2nd. But that was like 10 years ago. His buff arms, massive pecs, and just overall beautiful looks are too much. His spiked blond hair is so so so cute. But he has to be straight. There's no way in hell. And even if he isn't, he'd never notice me. I keep staring at him as I walk toward the gym with Katniss while Gale leaves us to go talk to…somebody. I'm not sure because I wasn't paying attention. I kept staring at Cato until, holy shit he looked at me. And he winked. Oh my god. I look away and start walking fast until, BOOM. I hit my face into the wall and next thing I know I'm being carried to the nurses office by I think, Katniss? No these are the arms of a man. But I'm too stunned to see well. The last thing I remember seeing is Katniss's mom who works at the school clinic part time putting ice on my forehead and a tall masculine figure sitting in a chair next to the bed I'm on. Then I enter darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Sorry I didn't leave a note last chapter but I forgot lol. So anyway, please read and review, let me know if you love it or hate it and if I suck at this! Thank you to those who have reviewed and yes there will be constant updates for now. Expect a Chapter 3 within the next 24 hours. It could very well be at 3am! Anyway, enjoy and yeah! Read and Review please!**

Chapter 2: A Dream Come True

_I was walking into an empty classroom. It was my math class but Mr. Abernathy wasn't there and neither were any of the students. I got worried and headed for the door only to see a smirking Cato lock the door and advance on me. "Peeta, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to fuck you." I felt myself blush madly as he cupped my face in his hands and began to kiss me hard but passionately. But before we started to make out a bright light appeared and I could hear a deep voice whispering so gently "Peeta..Peeta..and then…_

I woke up with a start as I found myself in the school clinic but I didn't see Mrs. Everdeen. The person that I did see though nearly sent me into shock. Cato was sitting on a chair near my bed but was dosing off and so I decided I should wake him up. But first I began to wonder, why is he here? Then it hit me like a cannon. He must have been the one to carry me here after I…Oh my god I'm such a dweeb! First day of school and I'm already the idiot to walk into a wall. Fan-fucking-tastic. He probably only did it because he felt bad, but why? Well might as well get up and ask him.

I walked over to the chair and he was mumbling something and it sounded like my name. WHAT THE FUCK. No, he couldn't be saying my name. First off, he barely knows me. We never were really friends. Him being a grade up and all. Yeah we had math together in middle school because I'm smart as hell and well, he's not as advanced. But that's not important, because I'm still confused as to why he's saying, more like moaning, my name in his light sleep. I decide finally to wake him.

"Wha-what? Oh, Peeta! Hey. I see you, uh, finally woke up." Well that was awkward. "Haha yeah. So, um, why are you here still? I'm guessing you're the one who brought me here?" Wow. Way to sound like an asshole Peeta. "Yeah, I..felt obligated to stay here…" "Why? It's not your fault I hit my head." And that's when I noticed his expression turn into a smirk and I knew he knew I was staring at him. I wonder if he liked me doing that. I guess I should see about that soon but not now so I quickly say, "Wait what time is it?" Cato quickly said, "It's almost 2nd period. We have Algebra 2 together next. Nurse Everdeen said we could stay until then and then head to class. She wrote us passes so we're fine." I was beginning to like this kid. Not like like but maybe at least as a friend and who knows. No. Stop yourself right there Peeta. There's no way.

"Cool" is all I reply with and so we sit there in silence until I decide to break the silence. "So…I guess how was your summer? And sorry for messing up your first day of school today." He seemed to enjoy this as he replied with, "Summer was great actually. Did a lot of fun ass shit. And don't worry about it. I love helping out cuties like you." I couldn't control the blush I was getting but he could just be a flirt so I decided I should play along with this. "You know I heard you say something in your sleep a minute ago." Ha, I got him because he started to get a shy look on his face as I smirked. He quickly stammered, "O-o-h I be-bet it was stupid. Don't worry about it." I noticed he began to blush so I dropped it quickly. Luckily, the bell rang then so we wouldn't have to face awkward silence due to my comment.

"So Peeta, you want me to walk with you to class? I mean we are going to the same place." I nodded my head and we walked to Algebra 2. I realized that he must have seen my schedule as I know I dropped it when I hit the wall. Thankfully he gave it back but not before he obviously looked it over. I missed my 1st period which was World History which I had with Gale and Katniss. Our teacher was a man named Brutus. He was an asshole apparently. Thank god I missed him today. So as Cato and I walked to class he put his arm around my shoulder and people gave us looks since they knew about me and my preferences. I wonder if they thought me and Cato…? I guess I'll find out soon. We made chit chat on our way to class and turns out Cato is pretty cool actually. He's not an asshole jock like most of them. Yay me! We entered the class as the bell rang and he found us seats in the middle right next to each other. After a couple minutes Mr. Abernathy showed up and told us what to expect. Cato passed me a note during class saying "_I have a feeling it's gonna be a long year in this class, cutie ;)" _After I read that my blush wouldn't go away and I could see Cato smirking and..was that a lick of his lips. Sweet mercy I think I've got this boy wrapped up. And its only day 1. What the hell is going on! I never give him a note back but rather give him a wink back and he smirks back at me. The rest of class is a blur and so is the rest of my classes up until lunch.

At lunch I realize how big our cafeteria is for such a small school. After I buy my lunch I sit down with Katniss and Gale at a long table. As more people pile in, Rue comes to sit with us which is perfectly okay as she is pleasant company. We invite Madge to come sit with us and she reluctantly does but eventually she relaxes and we all soon get along with her well. Only a short distance away from our table is Cato's table which consists of many people. All around it are him, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Finnick, Johanna and holy fuck is that Foxface? How did she become popular? Oh why do I care. I notice Thresh sits by himself. He's kind of popular from what I hear but he appears to like silence when eating. After judging everyone I see like the little bitch I sort of am, I eat and lunch is pretty uneventful. The only noteworthy thing I see is how Gale acts when I tell them all about Cato. Gale seems to tense and seems a bit jealous of my encounter. Maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself. But if he is jealous, who is he jealous of? I'll think about it later.

Since our school is so small there is only one lunch period and after it are the last 3 periods of the day. We have only 3 periods before lunch also. In my next 3 classes I encounter at least one of my friends in them and it's nice to have at least one friend in every class. As the school day ends my group of Madge, Rue, Katniss and Gale all head to the bus. Gale seems to be tense and when I ask him just shakes his head and says nothing. I look to Katniss who mouths "I'll text you about it later" and in reply I simply nod my head. I'm worried about what this could be about.

The bus ride is rather plain and once we all get dropped off at our stop, Katniss suddenly says "Well I would love to stay and chat but I need to get home. Bye." And with that she runs off. That leaves just me and Gale. Oh no. Why. Don't leave me alone with my crush since probably ever alone with me. We walk in mostly silence and that's when Gale stops me before I walk up to my house. He grabs my hands and looks me in the eyes. Fuck, I'm blushing. "You know, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now, and…I..well Peeta, I really like you. I know this is weird and I don't want to ruin our friendship but yes I'm gay too and I want us to be together and I want everyone to know and when you started to talk about Cato I got angry and so I told Katniss in our next class and she asked me who I liked and I told her it was you and she said to go for it and please just give me a chance. Please, Peeta." I stand there dumbfounded, unsure of whether to believe this or not and then he kisses me. His lips so soft and gentle yet filled with passion. After a minute of kissing back and forth I need air and so does he. My days of longing are over finally and when I look into his eyes I see happiness. He then breaks the beautiful silence, "So, I'll take that as a yes?" I nod my head and kiss him on the cheek. But I realize I need to do the math worksheet that Mr. Abernathy assigned to get us warmed up for the year so I bid him goodbye with a kiss and tell him to text me later. He smiles and goes 2 houses down to his home and I can't help but smile when I see him turn and look at me one last time.

As I get in my house and get ready to do some homework I realize my brothers aren't home yet from last night. I can't believe they are in a frat house at Panem University. They used to be such dweebs. Actual dweebs. Man I'm mean. Must have been a crazy party! Anyway after starting my homework I realize I need to make sure I keep Cato at bay just in case he tries something since I guess I'm with Gale now. Wow that feels good to say. I'm with Gale. Ahhh. But I am still a bit attracted to Cato. It's probably more a lust than anything. I'll get over it. After finishing my homework I check my phone. I have texts from Katniss and Gale. I text Katniss first.

_Katniss: "Hey Peeta Bread, I already saw you and Gale tongue fucking outside your door. I already know :D . haha"_

_Peeta: "I can't believe this happened like OMG."_

_K: "Well it did and I'm so happy for you guys. When are you guys gonna DTR (define the relationship) and what are you gonna do about Cato?"_

_P: "Idk, we'll DTR soon. In fact he texted me but I didn't look yet so I responded to you first. And well I guess I'll just have to friend zone Cato."_

_K: "Good luck with that. Cato will homewreck you guys if he has to. Believe me. He's done it before and he'll do it again. Watch out."_

_P: "Alright ill keep my guard up! I'll text you later Kat. I need to talk to Gale!"_

Katniss doesn't even respond after that so I text Gale back. Apparently he told his parents and sent me a request on Facebook to make us Facebook Official (FBO). Oh great.

_P: "Hey! I'm glad they are accepting! And alright ill go on now to make it official babe." _

_G: "3 thanks my little baker :* but hey I'm about to do some homework and eat dinner with the fam, ttyl 3"_

I don't respond to that because well, I don't feel like it. I'll see him tomorrow anyway. I decide I'll tell my parents at dinner but first I need to go on my computer. As I open up facebook I notice I have a few friend requests and obviously the relationship request. I handle that first and I'm not even going to bother with people that comment like "OMG REALLY?" Like obviously you dipshit it's real. I'm not a fucking loser who makes shit up. Then I accept friend requests from people I hadn't met until today really and surprisingly, Cato's entire lunch group has added me and he himself has also. I reluctantly accept all of them as I wonder why they all added me? They barely know who I am. Unless..unless Cato has a crush on me already and has told all of them. I'm so fucked if he does. I'm sorry Cato but I have to friend zone him. It'll be for the best. After looking at his profile I notice that his interested is checked for women and men! OMG. Well didn't see that one coming. Ugh.

After looking at his facebook, I hear my mom and dad come home from work and call me down to get dinner. Great. Chinese food. Again. I'm getting so sick of take-out nearly every night! Like we're fucking bakers. Can't they bring some food home. Dumb fucks. They really make me question who my real parents are since they can be both be so dumb sometimes but they are smart so I guess I'm their kid. I mean I look like both of them so…yeah. After dinner I shower and put my homework in my back pack for school. I lay out an outfit for the morning, brush my teeth and hop into bed with just my boxers on. Before I fall asleep my phone buzzes to a text from Gale saying "_Goodnight my beautiful boyfriend." _When I read it over and over again my heart melts every time. Oh he's so perfect. I text him back with "_Thanks my sexy boyfriend. Goodnight 3". _I put my phone away to charge and drifted off into a nice sleep. I dreamt at first of Gale and me fucking. Oh how nice that was. His huge cock going in me but then it changed and it was Cato and I seemed to enjoy it more. Next thing I know I woke up to my alarm beeping a bit too loud and I hit it to turn it off. I also realize my boxers are rather wet. Damn it. I had a wet dream about Cato. But Gale was there too! Whatever it's not like anything will ever between me and Cato. I'm with Gale now and that's all that matters. I just hope Cato doesn't try to be a homewrecker if he likes me.

When I check my computer I notice I have a facebook message from Cato at like 3am. "Hey just was thinking about you. I know that sounds weird. But you're really cute. It's a shame you're with that Gale boy. :/ but that won't stop me just saying." Damn it. My suspicions are confirmed. He likes me and he's definitely going to try to get with me. No matter what. I plan on only telling Katniss about this. Gale is clearly the jealous type so he's a no no. And I have to talk to Cato and make him know that he stands in the friend zone and is going to stay there. This is going to be a long year and its only the 2nd day of school. Why must my life be so complicated. This isn't a dream come true, it's a fucking nightmare already.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Again, please read and review. Thanks guys :) **

Chapter 3: 3 Hotties, 1 Peeta

As the next few weeks rolled by things actually weren't that bad as I thought they would be. Cato was super flirty even after I flat out told him we could only be friends and yet he gave me his number and would text me nonstop after school. Some days it got annoying but I got over it and some of the things he said were super cute so I got over it. We actually became good friends and the worst part is I started to like him. Gale has been great and the make out sessions we have are so hot. After we'd been dating like 2 weeks I gave him head which he totally loved from what I could tell and he eventually returned the favor a few days later. When I told Katniss she kept begging to know his size and what not. I still haven't told her just to torture her muahahaha.

As Gale& I approached our 1 month we became more affectionate in public and Kat called me clingy! I was so pissed. But it was true. Then again, Gale was so much worse. He was basically fucking me on the bus every day. And it was hot, making out on the bus just to PDA, but it was getting old. And then one day, Finnick decided he should say something to me. It made me blush so bad and Gale got super jealous. Almost punched that sexy stud Finnick too, Gale that is. I would never, he's too hot. And all he said was, "Hey, when do I get to join in on the fun with Peeta Bread, Gale?" Katniss shot me this look like she was actually shocked. Turns out Finnick Odair likes to fuck guys occasionally and his latest desired taste is me. So now, I have Cato and Finnick trying to get it in. Finnick made sure to let me know he got his car finally and got my number. So then he was texting me too. It was getting ridiculous but I liked the attention. Honestly though, I only liked Cato, loved Gale, and lusted for Finnick. Gale is such a dumbass he never notices my looks but Katniss does. And then, in the beginning of October, shit hits the fan.

Finnick, Cato and the rest of their group start sitting with me and my group and now we are all the most popular at Capitol High. Somehow our groups sync quickly. It also gives me insight to more gossip which I love. Me and Foxface became good friends and she always tells me secrets, in exchange for help with math. Weird but hey I know gossip on bitches! All I really learn about usually are the sexual exploits of the mega whores, Marvel and Glimmer but now apparently they are also fucking! FINALLY. Like what the fuck took so long there. It's a shame Marvel is a slave to vagina. He's really cute. And well, Glimmer is alright but It's not like we're really friends. Johanna Mason and I actually become bitches united. Oh and we help each other dress sluttier as possible. It's funny how horny people get over us. I notice the effect it has on my boys. It gets Gale so hot and bothered we actually had some "fun" in the library one day. Kind of weird but hot. But we still don't have sex until our 2 month which is a week before Homecoming and lets be real, it was so hot and well, Gale is going to be great at this for a long time.

It turns out we all do become very popular and Madge is soon head of every committee and plans to become student body president. Not surprising at all really. Rue is just loved by everyone and she and Katniss get their fair share of boys. Except most of Rue's eventually get scared off by Thresh. And well I'm just Mr. Popular and Gale is the unattainable stud to everyone else. Of course, as Homecoming approaches it turns out to be a masquerade dance since it's so close to Halloween and tons of people want it to be kind of like a Halloween dance like the ones in middle school. What losers but whatever I still do it like everyone else. I come with Gale of course and Katniss who brings…oh my fucking god. NO. I literally shout at her, "WTF KATNISS, WHY DID YOU BRING…HIM!" The him being Cato. Neither of them told me and I feel Gale tense. I know this will only end badly. And if Principal Snow or Vice Principal Coin catches them fighting if it happens, they'll be so fucked. But deep down I know I'm glad that Cato is here because he makes me a little happy. We also tell Madge to come with us but she tells us her date has a car. I wonder who it is. I mean Madge doesn't usually pick good looking guys. So it could be anyone I guess. Meanwhile, Katniss snaps back, "He's MY date, Peeta! Get over it." And it shocks me when she emphasizes the "MY" like she's trying to say something. We get over this quickly and head to the dance in our limo.

As we pull up to the dance I see that Marvel and Glimmer came together. I hope they are finally official. If not I might slap them so hard. I see Clove who comes with…Thresh? Okay wtf is going on. But I see Clove shooting Katniss but mostly me, daggers. It's awkward. And I even begin to wonder why Cato came with a girl? Like…he's never really interested in any and I know he doesn't like Katniss. Maybe he did this to make me…jealous? No. I'm dating Gale. I can't get jealous of Kat on a "date" with Cato. I decide the best thing is to dance with Gale all night, away from them. I see Finnick eyeing me all night but he came with, OMG MADGE. I can't believe it. I didn't even notice until now. At around 10:30, Johanna comes up to me letting me know that there's an after party at Finnick's since his parents are gone all weekend. I ask Gale if he wants to go and he wants to so we call the limo to pick us up at said address at 2am. Luckily we have the limo until 3 am. Thank you crazy mom who wants me to enjoy life all the sudden.

After we leave the dance we grab some pot and alcohol for the party even though we know it's already going to be there. We get there around 11:30 and the party is in full swing and since we pregamed a little, we're set to fit in and we're popular now so it's all good. I soon begin to get so faded I don't really know what's going on. I end up losing Gale at the party and then as I lay on the couch in Finnick's living room, I feel someone begin to rub my thigh. I turn to see, not Gale, but Cato and without thinking I kiss him quickly and tell him we should go somewhere more private. He whispers rather huskily and slurred in my ear, "I can't wait to show you how a real man feels inside of you." After that he prersses his hardening crotch up against my ass and before I know it we're in what I think is Finnick's room and he just wrecks me and I'm in pure ecstacy. It's so much better than Gale. And he's so much bigger. Cato is officially better in my mind. Then, regret settles in and I quickly put on my clothes and run out the room before Cato can shout "Wait". But it's too late as when I open the door I see Gale. He's starting to get teary eyed and then shouts for everyone at the entire party to hear. "PEETA YOU DIRTY SLUT. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME." I try to stop him from running but he's too quick and I can't defend myself properly. I see Katniss and I run up to her and slap her. "Bitch, you caused this." "No. You caused this Peeta. I brought Cato with no intention of this. You're the one who fucked him and now fucked your relationship with Gale. Sorry Peeta but it's the truth."

I'm so upset. I begin to cry like the bitch I am. Katniss has already walked away, presumably to go home. I heard her already call the limo off. The party has begun to wind down but I'm sitting on a couch crying. If Cato really cared he would at least comfort me. But he's nowhere to be seen. Like what the fuck. My life has fallen apart in one night. That's when Finnick sees me and just hugs me. He probably knows what happened. Of course he does. Everyone heard Gale. He then whispers to me, "I'm so sorry Peeta. You can stay with me tonight, okay?" I don't know why but I agree to this and Finnick then holds my hand as he guides me around the party. By 3 am everyone is gone and it's just me and him. The house doesn't look too trashed at least.

Finnick then prepares us for bed and he has me sleep with him in his bed. It's actually really soft. And it smells like ocean. So nice. I feel kind of dirty but Finnick is so soft and gentle. We don't fuck because I'd feel extra slutty and guilty but I think my relationship with Gale is over so what's the point in restraining. I look Finnick in his beautiful sea green eyes and he kisses me. Softly and gently but he stops us and says "Peeta, I don't want us to have sex. Let's just cuddle because I really like you and I don't want to rush like Cato did and I'm really sorry about Gale." I look up at him and I realize maybe I like him too. But my mind is too foggy to really judge. So I kiss him and say "Alright. And don't worry about those two. Cato just clearly wanted some and Gale, well..I..I.." I start to cry because I realize I may have just lost my best friend and boyfriend but Finnick hushes me with a kiss and murmurs "Just sleep, okay?"

So I do and don't wake up until almost noon. My parents are so busy they probably haven't noticed I'm not home. And ouch holy fuck my head hurts. But I remember most of last night. Then I wonder, what happened to Finnick being Madge's date? Fuck I hope I didn't fuck up that relationship. I have so many people to apologize to. Damn it! I get up out of bed and and out of Finnick's strong arms. I realize we're both naked but I know we didn't have sex. I remember that convo with Finny. Did I just call him Finny? Oh great. And he yawns all the sudden. Damn he's so sexy. And cute. And he was so sweet last night. Fuck I think I like him too. He doesn't wake up just yet so I go to the bathroom and see my phone charging. How nice of him. Then I see the mass of texts I have.

A bunch of apologetic ones from Cato that I'll deal with later. One from Katniss saying we need to talk about last night but that she's over me slapping her. She even tells me it hurt like a bitch. I feel so bad. One from Madge saying not to worry about Finnick and me. She said she saw me stay with him as the party ended and that its okay because she was just a cover for the night. A bunch from Johanna clearly showing how wasted she was last night and they make me laugh. She apparently wanted to talk about her recent male conquest and how small he was. Oh that Johanna. Then I see the one I've been dreading in my dreams. Even before last night because I know what this little phrase means. It's a text from Gale. "_We need to talk."_

The next thing I know, I'm puking in the toilet while crying and I hear Finnick start to wake up from all the noise. That's when I realize how bad I fucked up. Gale is going to know about Finnick. And well, he already knows about Cato. Just great. I'm so fucked. I know it's over between me and Gale and I also realize I have to deal with what has happened with these other two boys. Now I'll have to choose, Finnick or Cato. But I still love Gale. Oh what am I going to do…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed and well, here's chapter 4! I hope you guys love it and I worked really hard on this so please read and review! Thank you!**

Chapter 4: The Story Of Us, Well A Few Of Us Really

As soon as the vomit stopped flying out of my mouth and into the toilet I heard Finnick arrive into the bathroom. "Peeta! Are you okay?" I shook my head very gently in fear my massive headache would make things worse and I couldn't even speak as my dry throat felt like it was on fire. Finnick pulled me up off the ground and cleaned my face by the sink. Maybe he actually did care for me too. Why do all these hot guys like me? I just don't get it. Maybe it's because I'm so easy, whatever.

Finnick then turned on the shower and told me to get in. What I didn't expect was for him to come in too but at this point I didn't care. He didn't try anything, he just helped me feel less nauseous and helped me wash up. After we got out of the steaming shower we dried off and got dressed but I realized I didn't have anything to wear. Finnick offered me a tight red v-neck and one of his blue Levi's jeans. They actually fit very well and I looked cute in them. The v-neck complemented my toned body but of course Finnick looked so much better in his nearly identical outfit except he wore a light green v-neck to bring out his eyes. I told him I would need to get him soon but he insisted on us going to eat something for breakfast so I suggested we go to The Hob.

The Hob of course is run by a old, battered woman named Graesy Sae but she's kind and everyone in town loves her. It's basically your average diner but it's unique in its design as it used to be a warehouse on Capitol Way and 12th near the outskirts of town. But it's really nice actually. Finnick gets his keys and heads to the garage and I follow and that's when I see his car. Of course a sexy man like him would own a fucking Porsche. It's so nice and it's as dark as the night sky. Like if he turned off the lights, you would think it disappeared. As we get in the car I realize I need to text Gale and Katniss, but not Cato. I'm still so pissed at Cato for fucking me while I was so fucked up I didn't know what I was doing. That mother fucker took advantage of me and now, he'll never have a chance with me. The others who texted me, I'll deal with on Monday since their messages were stupid anyway but I'm glad Madge isn't mad about Finnick. I decide I'll start with Katniss.

_P: Hey Kat, I'm REALLY sorry about last night. I was drunk and stupid and I hope things are okay between us…?_

I get a quick reply and luckily, everything is okay on this front. _K: " Hey Peeta Bread, it's okay. We're best friends since like forever so a little slapping doesn't end our friendship lol. But the person you really need to talk to is Gale. He's really upset Peeta. He came over last night and cried for hours. I'm not picking sides in this fight but you need to fix things. I love you and I hope your hangover isn't as bad as mine." _My eyes tear a little bit and I feel like if I cry an ocean will pour out but I fight back and send my reply quickly. _P: "I know. I really fucked up. I'm going to talk to him as soon as I can. I feel like such shit because of ALL of this. I love you too and I'll talk to you later." _I decided I need to talk to Gale now and luckily Finn doesn't want to talk right now so this gives me the chance to text Gale quickly.

_P: "Gale, I know we do. I'm really sorry about everything. Please, just give me a chance."_

_G: "Peeta, I'm not texting you about this. Come over to my house later this afternoon and we'll talk."_

_P: "Alright. Please give me a chance, I love you so much." _But Gale doesn't respond and as we pull into The Hob I have to fight back my tears because I have basically dropped a nuke on my (once) great relationship with Gale. Finnick comes around and opens my door and holds his hand out for me to hold. I decide to do hold his hand as that is all that is keeping me from breaking down into an abyss that I might not recover from. We are seated quickly at the diner and after we sit down we both order the "Graesey Sae Breakfast Special". It's the best thing they serve here. After a while of just sitting there, Finn finally says something and it's a complete curveball. "Will you be my boyfriend, Peeta?" I just sit there with my mouth wide open and I don't even know what to say. I mean yeah after how caring he's been maybe I do like him a little but, boyfriend material? I'm not so sure yet. After my lack of response Finnick's face turns into a worried expression and he quickly blurts out an apology. "Look Peeta, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's just, after last night I realized I really do have a crush on you. It's not just a lust thing. I know things are crazy right now and you're sorta still with Gale but I was just thinking but-" I shut him up by leaning over the table and kissing him. I don't know why I did it but I do. Gale and I are clearly not going to be together after today so why reject Finnick.

After a long, passionate kiss my lips burn and I actually feel a little stir in my stomach. Same kind of stir I feel for Gale. Well, I should say felt after this weekend since it's over. Finnick holds my hand on the table and there's that stir again. It's as if my stomach is a pot and any time Finnick shows affection to me, a spoon stirs the pot. Why do I like him all the sudden. I hope I don't get used like with Cato. And to think I started to really like him but I never felt a stir around him. My face begins to become a shade of red as Finnick looks me in the eyes and then says, "I'll take that as yes then." I simply smile and Finnick smiles back. This seems sort of magical almost. Maybe I should have focused on Finnick all along. I think I'm gonna call him Finny now too. That way I have a cute little nickname for me like everyone has for me. "So Finny, I think we shouldn't make this public for a little while since people know about last night. Let's just stay on the DL for a little bit." He agrees with me by nodding and saying enthusiastically, "Don't worry Peeta Bread, once we go public, I'll make sure everyone knows you're my little baker's son." He ends that sentence with a wink and lick of his lips and I can't help but blush even harder and it feels as if my face is the color of a red sun. The rest of breakfast goes along well and afterwards, Finny gives me a ride home. I give him a quick kiss goodbye and his lips taste like the ocean. How does he do that? He tells me he'll call me later which I smile at that, thinking it'll be so cute to be on the phone with him for hours on end.

Of course, my happy mood quickly plummets and is replaced with a deep sadness as I realize I need to talk to Gale. After I see that Finnick is far on his way home, I walk past Katniss' house and find myself at Gale's door. I knock and his mother Hazelle answers the door. She smiles at me very brightly and I can tell that Gale hasn't told her. I ask her if Gale is home and she nods, pointing toward his room upstairs. I run up and knock on his door. "Come in." As soon as I walk in his face turns into almost a scowl. I think he actually hates me. His grayish yet beautiful eyes say it all it would seem. I finally decide to start the "talk". "So, is this where we end things Gale? I'm really sorry and I feel horrible. I ruined us Gale. I just hope you can forgive me to at least be my best friend still." After a long pause he motions for me to sit on his bed next to him and he opens his mouth but the words don't come out so I give him a nod to say it. I'm afraid of what he'll say but I have to face it and be strong. "Peeta, I love you and I always will as my first love. I'll never forget your blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. And I'm really hurt by what you did. But I will forgive you but we are not getting back together. I know you and Finnick or Cato will be a better situation. I think we should go back to being best friends. Agreed?"

The tears begin to surface and I can't control the waterfall that pours out of my eyes. Gale comforts me and wraps me in his arms. I sob into his chest for probably an hour and finally I tell him with a dry voice, "I'm so sorry Gale. I understand though. I'm glad we can still be best friends and…and..I'll always love you too." He responds with a gentle kiss to my forehead and I look up into his eyes and I see the hurt. The hurt I have caused. Part of me wants to kiss the pain away with him but I know that's not right because I'm with Finny now. Even though I still do love Gale for now but I can see myself loving Finnick. I decide to just squeeze his strong hands tightly and I think that say it all. Gale's expression has turned into a slight smile and a give one back. I decide to let him know about Finnick and I see his eyes water a bit but I tell him we won't be super affectionate in public, for a while until Finnick wants to rub it in everyone's face. Gale accepts this and yet I still feel guilty about everything. I hope that feeling goes away soon because it's really dampening my mood from my time with Finny.

That night I eat dinner with Gale and his family and Katniss comes too much to my appreciation. We tell his family that me and Gale are staying best friends and at first Hazelle seemed upset along with the kids but we assure her everything is okay. Even though really, things are dreadful and my friendship with Gale is barely glued together now. After dinner I give everyone my good-byes as I head home to see my family. Of course they haven't noticed I've been gone all day and I fill them in about Gale and I. Of course I leave out my cheating and make up that we just decided on a long term break. My mother could care less and my Dad seems sad but I doubt he really cares. My brothers are at college so I'm not going to bother telling them. Finnick calls me around 8 and we talk for a couple hours. His sexiness seems to ooze even through the phone and I think how easy this is, being with Finnick. As I go to sleep that night, things seem to have gotten drastically better than they were just a day ago. Maybe things are finally going to go my way.

_-2 months later-_

Finny and I have been dating 2 months and it seems things are going well in every way. We went official after a month and right after we did, Marvel and Glimmer finally did too. The student body was excited about that one because well, they are FINALLY together. Katniss started talking to Thresh and we're all waiting on them to get together. Rue is the most excited about that one, mostly because that gets Thresh out of her business all the time. My friendship with Gale was getting better but those first couple weeks were rough and little awkward. He seems to have moved on and turns out he does like girls too. I had a feeling about that. Madge and him have been on&off since the end of November and when he's not doing well with her, he's fucking some guy he met on the football team. It's a little weird but then again, it's Gale. Cato is still on my shit list but I'm talking to him again. I told him off that Monday after the party and it was Finnick who finally convinced me to let him back into my life. Cato says he still likes me and won't give up, blah, blah, blah. Too bad I love Finnick. And he loves me. Our relationship is perfect and the sex is phenomenal. Let's just say Finnick has an anaconda down there.

I guess the only bad thing right now is Clove. That little demon hates me and does her best to make sure I know she does. The constant daggers she throws at me with her dark eyes say it all. She used to talk to me but now she hates me all because of Cato. She claims to be in love with him. WELL SUCKS FOR YOU BITCH. Wow that was mean of me to think. But it's Clove so I don't really give a fuck. Johanna Mason is still the same bad ass so nothing new there except that she led the soccer team to a state championship. Finnick threw a massive party for that and well luckily I didn't fuck anyone besides Finnick that night. And so things were finally going well and once midterms were over after the next couple days, it was winter vacation and I was going to be with Finnick a lot. And that makes me oh so happy.

As the last two days flew by I realize how crazy this first semester of school had been. The fact that I dated my best friend, cheated on him with Cato, started dating Finnick fucking Odair and still am is crazy. I didn't expect any of this at all and it really seems like my shit luck of usual has changed so drastically in just a couple months. But I had this bad feeling in my stomach that maybe I shouldn't get so ahead of myself because I know Cato still wants me and he's made it clear that he won't stop trying. It doesn't seem to bother Finnick but it bothers me. I'm afraid he'll lure me in again and I'll ruin one of the greatest things I ever had. I'm scared of another Gale situation and yet I still want Cato in a way. What the hell is wrong with me?

Maybe I'm just a horny slut who needs attention. I'm not even sure anymore. But I know I do love Finnick. Fuck, I'm _in love with him, _and I'm afraid my inability to like just one person, is going to fuck this up to.

**A/N: Alrighty! Hope you guys liked this because honestly I really liked this so please review and let me know how it was! Don't hold back and thank you guys because the little reviews I get are what keep me going. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, I thank all my lovely reviewers and soon maybe starting with this chapter I'll be replying to your reviews by shout out. Not sure yet. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please, read& review! **

Chapter 5: What Goes Around, Comes Around

Christmas was finally here in the Mellark household. My obnoxious brothers were home for the time being from college and my parents were giving their yearly dosage of over-affection today by giving us just about everything we want. Usually my brothers just get a few hundred bucks and that's that. I being the baby of the family always get money too but I also get clothes bought for me that are absolutely hideous and that I always have returned since I turned 10 and discovered how lacking my parents are in fashion. I love my parents but that really need to fucking stop buying me clothes, I'm not 2.

After our family gathering around the Christmas tree we all went our separate ways for the day. I ventured to Capitol Mall with Katniss and Gale while the rest of the family decided to stay inside. This year, it was so cold I felt like my body would break into a million pieces if I smashed into something too hard. I felt like a sheet of ice. Katniss, who had a tiny obsession with animal pelts was nice and snug and so was Gale as he had the same slight obsession as Kat. The mall was pretty empty and the only reason it was open was because of the secular laws in our town which worked perfectly for me when I had to return all this hideous clothing my parents dared to buy me. Ugh.

Once we finished at the mall we went to The Hob which was always open on Christmas and had ourselves a delicious breakfast and some hot chocolate that warmed us all up as if it was a summer day. I wanted to see Finnick today and cuddle with him but of course, he was in LA with the rest of his family for the next couple weeks. But I know I can survive a couple days without him so I'll be alright. It does make me jealous though that Katniss gets to be with Thresh and Gale gets to be with Madge today because well, my boyfriend isn't around. My mind wanders to the strong, muscular arms of Cato but I quickly try to get rid of those thoughts. _Oh Peeta you know you want him. Finnick will never know if you just do it once. _Shut up slutty voice in my head! I am not going to cheat on Finnick! I'm in love with him. _Keep telling yourself that. You know you want Cato more. You love him too. Ever since that one night when you guys fucked. _God damn it the slutty thoughts are right. But I'm in love with Finnick. Or am I really? I'm not sure anymore.

At home I decide I'll just relax until dinner. I decide the best way to do that is by taking a long ass nap. After a couple hours of dreaming about…oh great, Cato. I'm awoken by a loud buzzing sound that's shaking my nightstand. I reach over and find it to be my phone and someone is calling. Maybe it's Finnick! I texted him earlier saying 'Merry Christmas' but he hasn't responded so maybe he's calling me now! But my wish of that is quickly shattered when I see Cato's name calling me. Reluctantly, I answer the phone.

"Hey Peeta! Merry Christmas! What're you doing?"

"Yeah, same to you too Cato. And nothing much, you just woke me up from my nap."

I hear him hesitate before he says, "Well look out your window. Your Christmas is about to become spectacular."

What the fuck is he planning. Well I guess I should look. "Alright Cato. Just give me a sec." I walk over to my window and I see him standing in my lawn with a present in his hands. It's rectangular shaped and well wrapped. I wonder what it is. I'm not at all surprised he's here so I answer again, "Okay Cato, just come to the door and I'll let you in." I hang up before he can reply but I see him start walking to the door anyway so I walk lightly down the stairs to the front door. Everyone else has also gone into their rooms to most likely relax before dinner.

As I open the door I take in the sight of Cato. He's dressed in a nice black coat that barely contains his muscles from popping out. He honestly is so fucking muscular it's crazy. I actually feel my mouth water. I notice he hasn't shaved and he has a little stubble on his chin and that gets little Peeta going a little bit. Stubbles are hot. Fuck, I need to control myself. His beautiful eyes see me checking him out and his expression turns into his signature smirk so he quickly steps forward, invading my personal space and huskily says, "Oh so you like what you see? Maybe you'd like to see what's underneath. Refresh your memory from last time maybe if you want." I feel my breath hitch a bit and I do my best to recover during my response, "Well I'd love to Cato but you see, I have a boyfriend who happens to be a friend of yours. Let's just go upstairs." I see him just smirk in response and I decide on just walking upstairs and I hear him follow me, maybe a little too closely.

Once we're in my room I get a little nervous. What did Cato even get me? What if we do something and I cheat on Finnick? I'm getting really nervous now. I do love Cato. I can't deny it, ever since that fucked up mess of a night when we fucked. But it wasn't just a quick fuck. It was passionate and I remember Cato telling me he loved me as he came inside me. I didn't say it back because I was scared. But now I have to face the fact that I love him. I love him more than the delicate, wonderful boyfriend I have in Finnick. Why must I be such a slut!

"So, what is this present you got me?" I see Cato blush and turn a dark shade of red. Hmmm. "It's something personal that I really hope you like…" He hands me the present and I'm still not sure what it is. But when I open the present, I realize it means something really special to him and it means something special to me too. It's a picture frame and the picture in it is a picture of me and Cato when I kissed him at the party where a lot of things changed. "I got the picture from Foxface. Apparently she had been watching us for a minute or so and when you kissed me she took the picture because it looked so perfect and cute as she put it. I think she might have also used it as blackmail if the whole Gale episode after we made love hadn't happened." My heart beats at a million miles an hour now. Cato has said so much by giving me this and he said we made love! Not 'had sex' or 'fucked' but 'made love'. Oh why do you have to make me love you more and more Cato. Damn you!

"Cato.." but before I can say anything else he has crashed his lips onto mine and we're on my bed. His lips are so soft yet so strong and the kiss is full of passion and is aggressive. His tongue asks for entrance and I let him in and soon we are battling for dominance but he quickly takes over. After a few minutes of this I realize that I'm cheating again on someone I love and with Cato again. What is wrong with me! So I break the kiss so reluctantly and speak up with hitched breath, "Cato we can't do this. I'm with Finnick and believe me, I want to do this too but I can't right now. I'm sorry." I see the hurt in his eyes as I look into them and he begins to speak but his voice croaks and he can't speak. Cato does really care about me. Maybe I should have gone with him from day one. Finally after what feels like an eternity he speaks up.

"Peeta, I love you. I want you. I want to be with you. I need you." He places so much emphasis on the word need it rings in my ears almost. "Please, I'm begging you Peeta. I've been hurting for months now. Watching you date Gale and now Finnick. You know you belong with me. I'm the one you need." At this point I'm unsure of what to say as I open my mouth but I can't think of anything to say. That's when Cato can't take it anymore and I see his tears begin to form in his eyes as he heads toward the door and finally I say something, "Cato! Stop, please. Just give me a minute to think." At first I think he's going to stay but then he turns around says something that leads to my chest aching with his words, "Peeta, I've been waiting for months! MONTHS! And you can't say anything after I just poured out my heart to you? Who the fuck do you think you are? You've broken my heart for the last time Peeta Mellark. Now I understand why Cloves hates you so much. Because you're a selfish slut who doesn't care about ANYONE. Not me, not Gale, not Finnick. You deserve no one Peeta. I hate what you've done to me and I hate you!" And with that he walks out the door. The last thing I see are the tears that begin to run down his face like oceans as he says those final words. "I hate you."

I begin to sob uncontrollably but I get up to my window to see Cato get in his car but before he does, I see him look up at me in the window and I see the sadness fill his face. I turn away and fall to the floor. I cry and cry and cry until I can't anymore. I take the picture he gave me and put it away deep under the depths of my drawers. I can't bear to look at it anymore. And to make things worse, Finnick still hasn't called or anything. No one can be that busy. This has probably been the worst Christmas ever in my life. I spend the rest of that night crying. I only stop for dinner but quickly resume the waterfall of tears after. As I go to sleep that night, I recap the day's events in my head. I can't tell Finnick about what happened. And that fucker still hasn't replied. He's an asshole too. So I just close my eyes that night and try to not think about how much things suck.

-_New Year's Eve-_

The days between Christmas and New Year's Eve fly by and it turns out my boyfriend doesn't come home until the morning of NYE and his parents are going to be at a friend's house so that means a Finnick O'Dair party. Finnick and I did talk a little while he was gone but I realize maybe our flame has died out and things are ending soon. It scares me a little but I try not to think about it. I come over early to Finnick's and help him set up everything. After we set things up we talk a little, make out and then have sex for the first time since he left. Oh how I missed his gentle touch. Afterwards we shower and get ready for the party which starts at 9. The whole school is expected to show up which is no big deal since there's only like 300 kids in our entire school. As the people start showing up the drinks flow and the smoke fills the house like a massive fog. I attach myself to Finnick all night and travel with him as he walks around the party. When he greets Cato, I get nervous and I see how much Cato is still hurting when he sees me and then as he turns to Finnick I see the hate fill his eyes. I know he isn't that jealous of Finny so I wonder why his eyes show hate. And while they talk I sense extreme tension. I'm not paying attention really until I hear Cato ask, "So Finn, how's Annie Crestia doing?" I remember having heard that name before. She used to go to Capitol High before she moved to Santa Monica. Why would Cato ask about her…

"She's fine I guess. I only saw her once when I was at the Pier." I see Finnick get a worried expression on his face and his hands are shaking a bit. Is there something he isn't telling me? Why would he be so nervous? I quickly bud in, "Is something wrong, Finny?" He quickly snaps back at me, "No there isn't." I hear Cato slightly chuckle and frown a bit. "Oh really Finn? Because I'm pretty sure you told me and a few others how great it was fucking her again. Am I right or am I right?" The tears begin to swell in my eyes as the words hit me like an explosion and Finnick turns to me and has a guilty expression yet he tries to grab me and apologize but I fight back, "No! Get away from me! I hate you Finnick! How could you do that? What the actual fuck!" I say it loud and with venom in my voice as I'm sure most people have heard this.

Cato's victorious expression quickly turns to a hurt expression as he sees how upset I am but he offers no comfort as he knows and I know that I had this coming for a while now. Karma finally caught up and my past has come back to bite me by fucking up my future. I run outside and keep running until I'm at the corner of 4th and Capitol Way. It's about 30 minutes to midnight and I'm all alone. No kiss for Peeta. Only tears this year. As once again I begin to sob uncontrollably, I suddenly hear faint footsteps and I tense up, unsure of whom it is. So I quickly turn around and find it to be someone I least expect, Clove. "Oh it's you" is the greeting I get. "Yeah it's me. I'm sure you're glad to see me hurt." She smiles a little but quickly frowns as she sees the tears in my eyes. "I heard everything and as much as you really do deserve this for what you did months ago, but Finnick is still an asshole."

I look look Clove in her brown eyes and I'm not sure if she hates me anymore. "Don't you hate me though?" She chuckles at this and says, "I used to, to be honest, but I got over it as I got over Cato. I thought I would like to see you get hurt by all 3 of these guys that so desperately want you but I can't because as much of a slut as you are, you're still that kid that cares too much that everyone likes." I laugh at this because it's true. "Well, I'm pretty sure the only one that still wants me is Cato but I doubt that now since he said he hates me." Clove looks puzzled but she doesn't ask questions and instead just gives me advice. "Peeta, he doesn't hate you. He's just upset at the fact that you made him your 3rd choice when yet he's made you number 1 since day 1. He's liked you since he was in 8th grade. Anyone else he's been with has just been to try and get over you but he likes you too much. Just give him some time and then patch things up. He'll never give up on you, Peeta, and you shouldn't give up on him either."

I smile at Clove and for the first it feels like we're really friends. "Come on, let's get back to that party, Peeta." I sniffle but then nod at her and we head back to the party. I wonder why she was walking around this late and not at the party but I'm glad she was because now I feel better. The rest of the night is a blur. I kiss no one at midnight but rather down a shot with Clove. When I wake up the next morning I feel a little shitty but I'll survive and I vaguely remember walking home with Katniss and Gale.

One of the first things I do after waking up is change my facebook relationship status to single and I sigh a little but I do realize that Finnick was just a great rebound that had to end because let's face it, you can' tame a man-whore. Unless you're Glimmer because the only thing that can tame a man-whore is a whore and that's why Glim and Marv are so perfect for each other! That was mean of me to think but…I don't really care.

After that I decide to take a nice, hot, steaming shower. Once I'm out I quickly dry off and put on a undershirt, a hoodie, and some sweatpants over my boxers as I know I will not be going anywhere special tonight. Finnick has hurt me by his actions but this was bound to happen I guess. I see he hasn't tried to text me or call me so I assume he mustn't really care then. I let out a sigh at the thought and decide I should text Cato. I want to make things better with him and maybe even start over with him. I know now that I do love him more than the others and that it was always him from the beginning. I open my drawer to look at the picture he gave me. At first I feel an ache in my chest as I worry he might hate me for real. But then I think about what Clove had said last night and I know she's right.

I put his picture down and whip out my phone and prepare a text for Cato. _P: "Hey Cato. I know you hate me and I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now but I'm begging you to please give me a chance. I love you Cato. And I mean it. It was always you and I know that now and I wish I had knew that a while ago but I was blind. So what I really want to ask is, can we start over?" _As I wait for his reply I lay down on my bed and think to myself, It's a new year, so it's time for a new Peeta.

**A/N: Alright this was the longest chapter and I really liked this one. Lol I said that last chapter. Well anyway, please read and review. I hope this doesn't seem rushed :/ Thanks guys for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you reviewers and when I do these shout outs it'll be to those who have said more than good job or I love this story, I appreciate those who say those things because they make me smile and keep me writing but those who have longer reviews have questions so I'm using my shout outs to somewhat answer them. And after that please read and review!**

Cray-Crayperson: lol well the hunger games trilogy was fast and many people liked it! And maybe one day we will find out about why Clove was outside. *sound dramatic music*

LabRat3000: Haha yes! I like my persistent Cato too! And well we'll find out more about the Finnick thing in later chapters. And as for Glimmel (Glimmer+Marvel), I'm not so sure about them being a major part of the story, but you never know. For now they're the comical relief thoughts of Peeta amongst all the shit that's going on!

**And now my viewers, on to the show! It's the shortest chapter thus far but it's just a minor chapter in the greater scheme of things. *evilly smirks* **

Chapter 6: A Second Chance

It felt like an eternity as I waited for Cato to reply. What if he really does hate me and Clove was wrong? And maybe Clove was lying because I still believe she has to hate me. There's no way she doesn't. In reality it was only about 30 minutes later that he responded.

_Cato: "I could never actually hate you Peeta. I love you too much. You and I are beyond complicated at this point so I agree with the idea that we should start over? And I think we should start over by maybe going to The Hob for lunch today? It's not a date, I swear. _

_Peeta: "Alright. We can do that."_

_C: "Great! I'll pick you up around noon! :)"_

I send him a smiley back and get an outfit ready for lunch. I'm glad he's giving me a second chance at our friendship and then maybe more. I'm glad he didn't make it a date because I would have had to decline because what Finnick did hurt me. The pain is fresh and it sucks. The worst part is that he hasn't tried to apologize for fucking up and that's what makes me most upset. But it's my fault for not going with Cato the second he noticed me. But here's my second chance and I won't screw this one up.

Noon rolls around and I dress a little less sluttier than usual for lunch. Cato picks me up and when he looks over at me he just smiles and that smile brings a deep blush to my face. There's just something about him that brings me to him. We make small talk and he doesn't make any advances toward me. Finally he brings up something I didn't expect him to. "So, Clove told me you guys talked last night, yes?" I'm a little shocked that he knows this. "Yeah we did actually. I'm guessing she told you?" He looks perplexed and says, " No, Marvel said he saw you guys. Oh did you hear? Him and Glimmer broke up. Apparently she slept with someone else that he didn't know about while they were 'talking'." I ask him who it was but he says he doesn't know and then I begin to wonder how he saw me and Clove? We were far away from the party and yet Marvel seems to know what I was doing. That's just a tad creepy.

Instead of pestering Cato about it, I decide to put it in the back of my mind and I'll deal with that investigation later. So I change the subject and ask him about his night. He apparently didn't care much for the party and feels really bad about outing Finnick's cheating in a sort of nasty way. I tell him it's alright and hold his hand to reassure him it was for the better. He seems to feel better after that and we then eat our lunch and soon we're on our way back to my house.

As we pull up to my house I invite him in and Cato seems to reluctantly agree, seeing as what happened last time he came inside. Oh that was a painful day for me emotionally and it seems it was for him too. I look around to see if my parents or brothers are home but none are. Fuck, I'm alone with Cato! I better control myself because we seriously are just starting over. I decide to best thing for us to do is to hang out in the living room and watch tv.

I flip through the channels but there's nothing on so I put on HBO and of course, of all the fucking movies that has to be on, it's Titanic. I've seen it so many times and I cry like a bitch every time. It literally just started and I'm about to change the channel when Cato says, "Wait! I actually haven't seen Titanic before. Can we watch it?" I nod my head and I'm kind of not surprised he hasn't seen this movie yet. I decide to make us some popcorn and actually close the blinds in the room and turn down the lights. It almost feels like a little movie theater now! After a few minutes I feel a little chilly and I don't notice I'm shivering until Cato says, "Peeta you look like you're really cold. Grab a blanket and come here." The next thing I know I have blanket wrapped around not myself but Cato also and he wraps his arms around me as we cuddle on the couch. The shivers quickly go away and as the warmth radiates off his body I warm up and feel content. My heart beats a little faster at the fact that I'm with Cato on my couch but I focus on the movie as does he.

For a while we sit in silence but it's a nice silence. Soon I realize my parents won't be home until late since the bakery was open today and my brothers probably were back at their dorms already so it was just Cato and me for a while. I see how much Cato is enjoying the movie. He really does have kind heart and really soft side to him. It's sort of really cute. The last part of the movie where all hell is breaking loose I can tell Cato is going to be so sad at the end by the way he is reacting. When Rose has to let Jack sink to the bottom of the ocean I feel him begin to sob and of course so do I. We just hold on to each other. It's weird how much it feels like we're a couple. I can only hope that's where Cato and I end up.

As the movie ends I'm sniffling but there are no more tears as is the same with Cato. I look up into his beautiful blue eyes as the background music is playing and as he is looking back into my eyes I see what I think is true love and I feel his strong yet gentle cup my face as he leans in to kiss me. Do I pull away in fear of the future? Or do I kiss him back and risk it all again so quickly? As I'm about to make the decision with his luscious lips just a couple inches from mine there's a knock at the door. Now who the hell could that be? As I excuse myself to answer the door, I hear him sigh faintly. He must have been hoping we would kiss. The person knocks again and I holler at them, "Who is it?"

"Peeta it's me." Oh it's just Katniss. I'm glad she's here to save the day. I can decide on what to do with Cato later. I answer the door and Katniss launches toward me and embraces me in a huge hug. "I'm sorry Finnick is such an asshole. You didn't deserve that. I seriously mean that-" She stops midsentence when she sees Cato approaching us. I guess she didn't care to notice Cato's car in the driveway. "Well I had fun Peeta, but I should probably head home now. I'll talk to you later." And with that he plants a quick kiss on my cheek and leaves. I see Katniss give me a WTF look but I quickly explain everything. She understands now and thankfully I have her to discuss with what I should do. She simply says, "A relationship wouldn't be smart for a while Peeta. And by a while I mean at least 3 months. Take things slow with Cato. Repair things between you guys." I understand what she is getting at but I quickly say, "But what if next time we do kiss. What then?" Katniss gives me a shake of the head and says, "You can't kiss him. Not yet and not for a while either. If you do, things won't go well. I just know it. You have to give it time. It's up to you to do what you want but that's my advice."

Katniss is right on so many levels. If I want Cato & I to last, which I do, I have to take things much slower this time. Katniss leaves just before dinner at her house and I decide to join seeing as I'm home alone. After the wonderful meal I come home to a still an empty house. I guess my parents decided to go out to dinner after closing the bakery for the night. Then I get text from Cato late that night.

_C: "So, I want to talk about this afternoon."_

_P: "I do too actually."_

_C: "Well all I have to say is that I was so close to kissing you. I wanted to so bad but fucking Katniss interrupted us."_

_P: "Here's the thing Cato, I want to kiss you but I think we should take things really slow for a while. If that's alright?"_

_C: "I'm perfectly okay with that, for now ;)"_

_P: "Alright well I'm going to bed Cato. Goodnight."_

_C: "Goodnight Peeta Bread 3"_

That last text makes me blush and smile at the cuteness. I wonder how long going slow is going to last. Right now we're still at the friend stage but progressively moving to more than that. I just hope it can take some time to get there. I'm worried about what the future holds but I'm glad Fate has given me a second chance with Cato.

**A/N: Alright, let me know what you guys think! Like I said it's the shortest chapter yet but it has it's part in the greater scheme of things I promise. Read&Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this took a while. Here's chapter 7! It might be a week or so before chapter 8 will come around. Vacation, sorry. But I'll try for you guys!

Chapter 7: I Hope You Had the Time of Your Life

One whole month after that whole Titanic adventure with Cato, we finally became a couple. We waited and made sure we knew each other well. And after a month he finally made a move after we went on another friend date for like the 7th time. After giving me his typical hug where he wraps me wholly in his big, muscular arms as I put my head against his buff chest, he put his fingers under my chin and lifted my chin up so that my lips could meet his in the most magical kiss I ever had. It was like this was our real first kiss and I would never forget it. As soon as he pulled away it began to drizzle a little and we walked under the part of my roof that jutted out over the front door and that's when I asked him, "So does that kiss make us a couple finally?" He gave me an enthusiastic "Yes!" and gave me a quick peck before he had to get home for curfew.

After that kiss I was smiling like a complete idiot for the rest of the night and the rest of that weekend. Sunday morning, Katniss told me how happy I looked again and she was right, I was happy. The happiest I'd been since…Gale. Well that's in the past and Gale's happy for me, even though it's Cato. Over the next month, things began to fly by. Katniss and Thresh finally became official and Glimmer and Marvel got back together about and broke up like 10 times. Sad thing is, I'm not joking. I swear I counted at least 10. Meanwhile, Finnick was back to being the man whore of Capitol High and I noticed Gale was now too. I began to wonder if Gale and Finn were fucking as I saw them around each other a lo and I swear I can see Finnick squeeze Gale's ass in a more than jokingly way. Fucking slut. Not Gale. I don't blame him. I just wish Finnick would apologize. Everyone else pretty much was the same.

So as Cato and I reached our 1 month anniversary, things were going great. And the sex was fucking fantastic. I mean Cato has a bigger dick than Finnick! It actually is a little scary! Like I actually said holy shit the first time i gave him head. But my experienced body learned to deal with Cato quickly. Thank you promiscuous personality. Of course one day at school, which was also my 1 month with Cato, fate decided to fuck with me. Starting with Finnick O'Dair.

It was an otherwise normal day until Finnick passed me a note via Clove on my way to class saying that he needed to talk to me about a serious matter and he wants to meet at the patio during lunch. My mind raced about what it could be but I decided its best not to dwell especially with Cato walking my way to ravage my mouth with his tongue before class. Cato was great at making out and it was hard to fight the urge I got in my pants as he caressed my face while shoving his tongue in my mouth. _Oh he's so good_. Of course we have to go to class so we stop and he kisses me one last time before we're off to class. Oh that Cato sure is great. How do I deserve him?

Soon my next class is over and it's lunch. I realize Finn will be waiting for me so I quickly change my books before heading to the patio. I also text Cato to let him know I'll be late to lunch because I need to talk to Finn. He'll probably get jealous but I doubt he'll really have a reason to be jealous. As I walk into the patio I see Finnick sitting on a bench by a bush that curves with the back of the bench and is sort of a secluded part of the patio where people usually make out and maybe then some after school. _Oh god, what if he wants to make out! I can't! I love Cato and that's that. FIGHT YOUR URGES PEETA IF HE MAKES A MOVE DAMN IT._

Luckily as I walk up to him I don't see lust in his eyes but instead, apology? Maybe he's finally saying sorry. "Hey Peeta. There's something I need to say that's long overdue." Damn straight you mother fucking asshole. "I fucked up. Big time. But I know I'm not good for you. Cato is the guy for you. Or even Gale. I'm glad you're with Cato now. It's the happiest I've seen you." Stop rambling and just apologize Finnick! "So anyway, I asked you to come here because I want to say sorry for everything. For cheating on you. For hurting you. For not apologizing months ago. For everything I ever did wrong. I'm sorry."

I look into his sea green eyes and I know he's being sincere. "Thank you Finnick. It really means a lot, you saying all that." I give him a smile and he smiles back at me. "And by the way, I hope you care about that Annie girl." He looks shocked that I said that but recovers and says, "I actually do. But I can never see her that often with how busy I am with school now." His expression becomes a deep frown and I decide to comfort him. "Well, hey! Just spend your spring break in LA. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Finnick smiles for a second but soon finds his frown again. "I don't know Peeta, we were both really drunk and I left the morning after and I've tried talking to her but she won't talk to me. Oh so he was drunk. I'm not surprised.

"Well then you still surprise her and show up and make it up to her, okay?" He smiles and nods his head. "You're a really great guy Peeta. Anyone who lets you go, including myself, is an idiot." He kisses me on the cheek in a friendly way and stands up. "So how about we get to lunch?" I nod my head and we head off to lunch. Cato looks kind of mad but I tell him what happened, minus the cheek kiss, because I know he'll get jealous over a friendly kiss. The rest of the day goes well, especially my quick sessions with Cato. It was kind of funny when Vice Principal Coin saw us and broke it up saying we could do that later but now is the time for class and Cato turned such a deep shade of crimson I thought it would never fade.

Then before we knew it, it was the end of the day! As we all headed to our bus, Cato wanted to quickly talk to his buddy Marvel so he jerked me towards him with his hand that was intertwined with mine. When we saw them I was surprised to see him getting a ride home with Finnick and Glimmer. That must be a hell of a car ride. Or maybe they are all going to have an orgy? I don't know and I don't care. I'd rather not see that. After a quick chat we head to the bus finally and Mrs. Trinket is yelling at us to hurry up. She seems less cheery today. Probably that time of the month. We head toward the back of the bus and sit in the seats next to Gale and Katniss. As the bus gets moving, Katniss and Gale get to talking about the last episode of Teen Wolf. _Blehh. I remember watching it once with them. Never. Again. I hate werewolves. _Meanwhile, Cato begins to nudge me and make out with me but I notice out of the window that Finnick's car is next to the bus and Glimmer is looking and pointing at me and Cato as he tries to show us off to everyone as usual. Since I feel weird after Glimmer was looking at us and pointing I decide I'm only going to let Cato snuggle me for now until we get to my house. So I sit in his lap and he wraps his huge arms around me. Oh his biceps feel so nice wrapped around me. And I also feel 'not so little Cato' getting happier by the second.

As I look out the window I see Finnick start to swerve and then I hear Effie squeal as the bus begins to swerve also. Then the windows are shaking and I see roof tiles come flying off the houses we pass on 3rd Avenue. Then I see some house begin to cave in and I look over to Gale and Katniss. We all grab on to each other, holding our hands across the aisle in case this is the end for us. The bus starts doing wheelies as I hear Effie scream along with the other kids. A few windows break open as kids heads and limbs bang into them. Then I see a crack ahead in the road that is huge and lifting some of the road to uneven levels. I notice Finnick's car flip over about 3 times and it stops about 50 feet in front of the bus and then Effie slams the breaks and turns the bus to stop the momentum but she fails and I feel the bus begin to turn. I feel Cato grab onto me I feel my hands slip from Gale and Katniss and I scream out, "NOOOOO!" I see them holding on to each other and I see Gale wrap his body around her to cover her as they hold on. Meanwhile Cato wraps himself around me and whispers, "I love you" and as I feel reality begin to flip, literally, I whisper it back before the bus crunches against the ground and I feel myself fly to the other side and instead of falling on to my best friends I fall onto a body I don't recognize but I feel Cato behind me. I can't hear his breathing. Instead I just hear the sirens wailing and the moans and cries of the hurt. Then I hear explosions, loud ones that hurt my ears. I begin to daze out and can't move.

I scream for help but I realize I can't speak and then I see blood pooling in a window some distance away and what's that smell? Then I enter darkness as I faint as the ground continues to shake just a tad. Am I dead? What happened to Cato and my best friends? I know there was an earthquake but how bad was it? I'm scared to know the answers and if I'll wake up from this dark state.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Sorry to leave you hanging! Next update will be a while too. Sorry my babes! But be ready for this next chapter. That's all I'm saying.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Omg guys I'm really sorry this has taken so long. I got really busy and then school started and blah blah blah. Anyway please enjoy.

Chapter 8: Picking Up the Pieces

I awoke in a strange bed, in a strange room that I believe to be in a hospital room. My eyes dart around the room and my fear is confirmed that I am indeed in a hospital. I look down at my body and except for some wrappings around my wrists, ankles and knees I feel fine. I feel somewhat stiff but I think I'm pretty okay. My mind then begins to race, wondering what has happened to Gale, Katniss, and Cato. What if…? No. I can't fathom the idea of something horrible. The last thing I remember is Cato holding me tight as the bus crashed during the earthquake.

As I recall the events in my head before I blacked out I hear the heart monitor beeping too loud for comfort and then a nurse and doctor come rushing in. "Peeta, are you okay? Oh my God, you're awake!" said the doctor. The nurse I recognized to be Katniss' mom. She looked depressed and defeated. The first thing I find myself asking, more like yelling, is "Is Kat alive"? There's a short pause before Mrs. Everdeen nods. I feel myself overcome with temporary relief, but then I have to ask more. "What about Prim? And your husband? And Gale and his family and Cato?" I see Mrs. Everdeen's fill with tears and as she is about to speak, her voice cracks and she can't speak. The doctor nods at her and she walks out. The doctor then sits on my bed and tells me everything, "Peeta, I advise you brace yourself. A lot has happened. The earthquake took many people and you were knocked out for the past week. Katniss survived but barely. She's awake but she's in lots of pain. Prim…didn't make it. She was walking home from school and she ran inside of a building for shelter but the building collapsed and she didn't make it." I feel myself ready to burst with tears but I need to know more so I don't interrupt him. "Mr. Everdeen didn't make it either. He was helping other workers escape the coal plant but it blew up before he could get out. Gale is also awake but in some pain. He was released yesterday." After that the doctor pauses and doesn't say anything else.

I feel tears begin to fall down my face but then I ask him the question I'm dreading to ask, "And what about Cato? Did he make it? Is he okay?" The doctor grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes before saying. "Cato, is in a coma. He has a few fractures and lost a lot of blood from a wound in his side. He's barely holding on Peeta. I'm sorry. We'll be able to release you this afternoon and you can see everyone." The doctor then gets up and leaves my room. The second he shuts that door I burst into tears and cry for hours. Cato is probably gone. My love is doomed. I don't know what I will do without him. I already feel lost and alone.

Around 6pm I am released from the hospital but the first thing I do is go see Cato. As I walk into his room I gasp and burst into tears again. My heart is breaking as I see his broken body. He is wrapped up and tons of morphine is heading into his body. I sit on the bed and my tears fall on to his body. I kiss his lips and then just curl up against him on his bed. I end up falling asleep and am not woken up until the morning when a nurse comes in to tell me I need to leave for a few minutes so they can wash him. I nod and walk out. I decide is should visit Katniss. When I arrive in her room she immediately sees me and lets out a groan and a barely audible, "Peeta!" I cry again and touch her swollen left cheek. "Oh my god Katniss. I can't believe this." She smiles at me but winces soon after and asks me how I am. I tell her I'm alright and about Cato. Then we talk about what has happened.

She starts off by telling me she already knows about her family and tears fill her eyes. The next thing she tells me shocks me. "Finnick died too Peeta. Rue didn't make it either. The bus crash took quite a few people. And that girl everyone called Foxface didn't make it. A lot of people are hurt or dead Peeta." I just sit there, stunned at her words. Things have really changed. Where do we even go from here? I ask her, "Have you seen Gale lately?" She nods and says, "Yeah, he's been visiting me and you every day. He should be-" But her words are cut off as Gale walks in and runs up to me and hugs me. I hug him back and cry a little. Damn I'm such a baby. We all talk some more and luckily no one else has died, yet. A lot of people are barely holding on but hopefully they can pull through, especially Cato.

It really begins to hit me as I head home with Gale. I don't want to live in a world where Cato isn't here. It's not fair anymore. Gale gives me one last hug before walking up to his house and as I walk into my house my family bear hugs me and finally, my house feels like a home for once. We eat dinner that night in silence. My mom looks shaken still and has a couple bruises. My dad meanwhile has a broken left arm in a cast and a couple cuts on his face. My brothers have come home for a few days but will be leaving by tomorrow night since I'm now awake. After dinner I take a super long shower and decide I will go to bed quickly. Before I go to sleep I learn it's Sunday but I'm informed that school is still closed so no school tomorrow. I try falling asleep at 9pm but I fail.

For the next 3 hours I cry and cry over everyone and everything. I just want my life back. I want MY Cato back. What if he never comes out of his coma? I'm getting so scared now. By 1am I pass out from all the crying and enter a dream world. My dreams are a mix of happiness and sadness. In some everything is okay and Cato and I are perfectly happy. In others, things end terribly and I lose Cato in numerous ways. I end up waking up at 8 and as I look out the window I see pouring rain and then a strike of lightning followed by a roar of thunder. I shudder and wish Cato was here but I realize he isn't. So I lie back down and ponder about my life. Maybe the best way to get through this is by ending it now so I can be with Cato when he eventually passes.

So I get up and walk into my bathroom. I see fresh razors that are meant for my growing beard since I haven't shaved in a week. My mind begins to race as I shut my door and lock it. I turn on the bath and pour some bubbles in. I grab a razor and put it on the side. I strip down out of my boxers and get in the tub. I sigh and begin to think about what I am about to do. I begin to second guess myself but I decide this is what I want. So as I lay in the water I pick up the razor and prepare myself for the pain. I aim for my thighs first and I begin the slow and painful process of cutting….

A/N: I'm sorry guys. You'll have to wait to see what happens next. Please still love me? I don't like writing about things like that but it must be done!


End file.
